Virginity
by Schizoprenic-Squirrel
Summary: Jou wonders about one of the many things about his lover- Is he a virgin? He finally gets up the nerve to ask him in his office after school, but... I tried to pay more attention to detail, but... Oneshot, kinda weird, stupid as usual, but still, I tried!


I'm watching avatar:the last airbender on my compy and I remembered one of my favorite setojou fanfictions, soooo...

Yea... I have NO idea why I wrote this, so... enjoy it. Yea...

Disclaimer- me no own YGO, however, me do own me's compy, brain (Broken), and ideas.

Enjoys!

**Virginity**

Jou sat on the back of the couch in Seto's office, leaning towards the cushions and holding onto the back of the couch to keep himself from falling over. He was staring at the celling, practically boring a hole in it. Figuratively speaking, of course. He was curious, about a number of things, but one weighed especially heavily on his mind, one question about his lover--

**Was he a **_**virgin?**_

He thought about asking him multiple times, but didn't want to seem nosy or anything... But still, he was curious.

One minute, he made up his mind to ask him, and the next, he was unsure about it.

But here he was, in Seto's office, and his mind was made up to ask him, _now. Tonight._ He looked over at the teenage CEO, opening his mouth slightly, getting ready to ask.

But before he could, he was cut off.

By Seto.

"Jou?" He asked, still looking at the screen of his laptop, the rhythmic typing of the keys never stopping.

"Yea? What's up?" What did Seto have to tell him? Well, whatever it was, his question could wait.

"There's something I have wanted to ask you since we got together. Is it okay if I ask?" He said, eyes still trained on his laptop screen, still continuing whatever it was he was typing. Probably a new program or something to encode.

"Sure. You can ask me anything, you know that!" Came the blonde's reply. Seto should know that by now! They had been together for close to six months.

"This might seem to be an odd question but... Jou, are you, or rather, do you still have your..." The last word was barely over a whisper, but Jou heard it perfectly. "...virginity?"

Jou almost fell off the couch and onto the floor after hearing that. Man, he was going to ask Seto if he still had virginity and now the brunette switched it all around, and Jou was under the microscope. Oh, darn.

"What!?" He said, a little bug- eyed.

"S- sorry if I asked! It's just, you agreed to it, and... well..." Seto looked up now, his cheeks and bridge of his nose unusually red. He looked kinda cute. Cuter than usual, anyway.

"N-no!" Jou was hasty in his reply, trying to calm his lover and at the same time answer without sounding like he was uncomfortable. Not easy.

"It's okay! I just... it was sudden, that's all! It's okay, really!" Oh, man, that was close.

"Oh. Okay. I'm just glad I didn't upset you."The brunette still didn't go back to his work, instead, his eyes were trained on Jou, and even though he wasn't as tense as he was before, his cheeks didn't loose their red color.

"Well... to answer... yes. I do still have... my virginity. Why do you ask?"

Ok. Seto asked him, and after he replied, Jou would ask him.

"N- no reason!"The brunette said, quickly returning to is work.

"Seto?" Oh, boy, he hoped Seto wouldn't get mad or anything. Then again, he asked Jou about his virginity, so it shouldn't matter all that much.

"W- what about you? Are you still a virgin?" He looked at Seto, who had stopped looking at the computer and was still blushing, much to Jou's amusement.

"Yes. Why?" Came the unhesitant reply of the brunette.

_Well, he's unusually calm about it._ Jou thought, staring at Seto for a while, just enjoying his company and admiring him.

"Why do yu ask? Is it something you wish to remedy?" Set smiled as the blonde across fro him blushed ferociously.

Jou felt his face go fry- an- egg- on- it hot.

"Wh- what!? N- no! I just meant... u- uh... well..." Jou couldn't come up with a good answer.

He blushed even more as Seto got up and walked around his desk to him, taking the blondes face in his hands.

"You sure?" He said before capturing Jou's lips in a demanding kiss.

**Owari**

((Whistles)) I have _NO_ idea how you get _that_ ((Points at story)) from watching-- AVATAR- THE LAST AIRBENDER!

XD

So, hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
